Constitution of Night Watchmen
We, the People, in order to establish and preserve rights and freedoms enumerated in the Universal Declaration of Human Rights establish its government by means of this constitution. All legislative Powers shall be reserved to the States respectively. The executive Power shall be vested in the General Assembly. The General Assembly shall consist of all the Members of the Union. Each Members representative shall be the head of state or head of government . The President of the General Assembly shall be rotated from among each of its members for a period of no greater than 6 months. The President of the General Assembly shall be Commander in Chief of the Army and Navy of the Union, The executive shall have the exclusive power To lay and collect a national sales tax to pay for the debts of the Union; but the sales tax shall be uniform throughout the union; To borrow Money on the Public Credit; To issue Currency and Coinage, Paper Money, and Legal Tender; To provide for the Punishment of counterfeiting the Securities and Coin of the Union; To fix the Standard of Weights and Measures; To Grant Reprieves and Pardons for Offenses against the Union, except in Cases of Impeachment; To declare War, grant Letters of Marque and Reprisal, and make Rules concerning Captures on Land and Water; To raise and support Armies; To provide and maintain a Navy; To make Rules for the Government and Regulation of the land and naval Forces; To Establish, Maintain, and Manage Penitentiaries; To fix and provide for the Salaries and Allowances of Civil and other Officers of the Union; To make Treaties, Alliances, Confederations; To appoint Ambassadors, other public Ministers and Consuls, Judges of the supreme Court, and all other Officers of the Union; The judicial Power of the Union, shall be vested in one supreme Court. The Judges shall hold their Offices during good Behavior, and shall, at stated Times, receive for their Services a Compensation which shall not be diminished during their Continuance in Office. In all Cases affecting Ambassadors, other public Ministers and Consuls, and those in which a State shall be Party, the supreme Court shall have original Jurisdiction. In all the other Cases before mentioned, the supreme Court shall have appellate Jurisdiction, both as to Law and Fact. Anyone whose rights or freedoms, as guaranteed by the Universal Declaration of Human Rights, have been infringed or denied may apply to a court of competent jurisdiction to obtain such remedy as the court considers appropriate and just in the circumstances. If a court concludes that evidence was obtained in a manner that infringed or denied any rights or freedoms guaranteed by the Universal Declaration of Human Rights, the evidence shall be excluded if it is established that, having regard to all the circumstances, the admission of it in the proceedings would bring the administration of justice into disrepute. The auditory Power of the Union shall be vested in the Member states. All speeches, directives, exchanges, documentation, and any document or media created by or give to the Union shall be recorded and distributed to the Member states. Treason against the Union, shall consist only in levying War against them, or in adhering to their Enemies, giving them Aid and Comfort. No Person shall be convicted of Treason unless on the Testimony of two Witnesses to the same overt Act, or on Confession in open Court. No State shall, lay any Imposts or Duties on Imports or Exports, except what may be absolutely necessary for executing inspection Laws: and the net Produce of all Duties and Imposts, laid by any State on Imports or Exports, shall be for the Use of the Treasury of the Union; No State shall keep Troops, or Machines of War in time of Peace, enter into any Agreement or Compact with another State, or with a foreign Power, or engage in War, unless actually invaded, or in such imminent Danger as will not admit of delay. Category:Constitutions